ncfcaopennessfandomcom-20200214-history
LD Caselist 2009-2010
Lincoln Douglas Master Case List= Region 1 Hawaii Region 2/STOA California Region 3 Alaska Colorado Idaho Montana Nevada North Dakota Oregon South Dakota Utah Washington Wyoming Region 4 Arkansas Arizona New Mexico [[Grace Larimer]] - [Chili, NM] - Negative--value of quality of life, criterion of excellence Oklahoma Texas [[Mary Kate Crockett]] - [??, TX] -- Affirmative--Value of Excellence, criterion of personal goals [[Avery Lil]] - [ARC, TX] - Affirmative--value of excellence, criterion of lasting results; Negative--value of excellence, criterion of lasting results [[Ryan Matlack]] - [Club 19:14] - Affirmative--value of self-improvement, criterion of comparison; Negative--value of law, criterion of social contract [[Justin Burchfiel]] - [Club 19:14] - Affirmative--value of economic progress, criterion of fair competition [[Isaac Sommers]] - [iCom, TX] - Affirmative--value of free market, criterion of competition [[Peter Helms]] - [SONT, TX] - Negative--value of progress, no criterion; also sometimes runs a balanced negative [[David Huber]] - [??, TX] - Negative--value of excellence, criterion of unity [[Christina Hastings]] - [ARC, TX] - Negative--value of altruism, no criterion [[Joshua Jones]] - [iCom, TX] - Negative--value of mutual benefit, no criterion [[Chelsea Recine]] - [??, TX] - Negative--Resolutional Kritik [[Elizabeth Vecseri]] - [iCom, TX] - Affirmative--value of excellence, criterion of competition , Negative--value: Excellence, no criterion [[John Wilson]] - [??, TX] - Affirmative--value of motivation, criterion of competition [[Erika Sivils ]] - [??, TX] - Affirmative--Value of Excellence, Crit of Competition Region 5 Iowa Kansas Minnesota Missouri Nebraska Region 6 Unknown *[[Noelle Walker]] - [Ad Lucem, ??] - AFF: 1. Life, liberty, pursuit of happiness through civil rights, NEG: ?? *[[Isaiah Gerber]] - [HICKS, ??] - *[[Saeger Haynes]] - [Ad Lucem, ??] - *[[Melika Willoughby]] - [Vita Est An, ??] - *[[Melody Hanna]] - [??, ??] Independent *[[Hester Buell]] - [N/A, ??] - *[[Abigal Harris] - [N/A, ??] - *[[Caleb Harris]] - [N/A, ??] - Illinois *[[Charlie Rogers]] - [CHARGE, IL] - *[[Jon Bateman]] - [??, IL] *[[Robert Strange|Bobby Strange]] - [Una Voce, IL] - *[[Susie Strange]] - [Una Voce, IL] - *[[Stephen Yonke]] - [Una Voce, IL] - Indiana *[[Jon Bateman]] - [CIBAD, IN] -- AFF: 1. Excellence through Personal Achievement, NEG: ?? *[[JulieAnn Bixby|JulieAnne Bixby]] - [CIBAD, IN] -- AFF: ??, NEG: 1. Balanced Neg *[[William Carter]] - [CIBAD, IN] -- *[[Daniel Forthofer]] - [CIBAD, IN] - *[[Josiah Springer]] - [CIBAD, IN] - *[[Elijah Walters]] - [?, IN] - AFF: Value: Excellence, Criteria Competion & Cooperation (Competition is the end purpose) NEG: Balanced negative Kentucky Ohio *[[Austin Heath]] - [Integra-X, OH] - AFF: Responsibility of Power NEG: Agreed Moral Standard *[[Montana Krueger]] - [Integra-X, OH] - *[[Will Malson]] - [Independent, OH] - AFF: 1. Biopolitics bad, 2. Separation of Powers good, NEG: 1. Capitalism (variations), 2. Biopolitics bad *[[Caroline McKenzie]] - [Integra-X, OH] - AFF: Visibility of Character *[[Kathleen Farah]] - [Integra-X, OH] - AFF: 1. Abundance through Profit Incentives, NEG: ?? *[[Rebecca Snowden]] - [SOAR, OH] - AFF: Excellence with a crit of motivation, NEG: Balanced Negative Wisconsin *[[Trae Beem]] - [Salt and Light, WI] - Affirmative--value of excellence, criterion of competition. NEG: Anti-value of chaos with a criterion of conflict. *[[Joseph Dykstra]] - [Madison CCOW, WI] - *[[Kalila Horwitz]] - [Salt Light, WI] - AFF: ??, NEG: 1. Human Rights through liberty *[[Dietrich Heiss]] - [Salt Light, WI] - *[[Dawn Manning]] - [Cognito, WI] - Affirmative--value of freedom; Negative--value of preservation of human life *[[Joshua Mirth]] - [PARADE, WI] - Affirmative--value of "knowledge of the truth", criterion of competition *[[Joseph Sigwarth]] - [PARADE, WI] - Affirmative--value of excellence, criterion of efficiency; Negative--value of national security, criterion of inter-agency cooperation *[[Anna Young]] - [Salt Light, WI] - AFF: 1. Human Rights through Individuality, NEG: 1. Anti-Value of Chaos Region 7 Alabama [[Daniel Blanchard]] [Contenders] -- [[Drew Glover]] [Contenders] -- [[Joshua Hudson]] [Contenders] -- [[Megan Hudson]] [Contenders] -- [[Preston Kennedy]] [Catalyst] -- [[Katie Martin]] [Contenders] -- [[RJ Martin]] [Contenders] -- [[Joshua McCroskey]] [Catalyst] -- [[Christian Morbidelli]] [Catalyst] -- [[Nicholas Morbidelli]] [Catalyst] -- [[Andrew Mouser]] [Catalyst] -- [[Daniel Patrick]] [Catalyst] -- [[Peter Randolph]] [Contenders] -- [[Kathryn Reed]] [Contenders] -- [[Benjamin Simon]] [Catalyst] -- [[Emily Simon]] [Catalyst] -- [[Katelyn Simon]] [Catalyst] -- [[Matthew Wallace]] [Catalyst] -- Louisiana [[Seth Bowman]] [STOMP] -- [[Ryan Cross]] [Baton Rouge] -- [[Joshua Duhon]] [STOMP] -- [[Connor Headrick]] [Monroe Debate Club] -- [[Jonathan Jee]] [STOMP] -- [[Kristin Johnson]] [Baton Rouge] -- [[Katherine Peacock]] [STOMP] -- [[Mary Peacock]] [STOMP] -- [[Eduardo Ricks]] [STOMP] -- [[Sarah Sanderlin]] [TECHCOR] -- AFF: Value: progress, idea is that process AND end goal = excellence [[Meredith Welch]] [STOMP] -- Mississippi [[Jonathan Dowell]] [Veritas Dei] -- [[Havilah Lum]] [Veritas Dei] -- [[Shirah Lum]] [Veritas Dei] -- [[Camden Perez]] [Veritas Dei] -- [[Dustin Runnels]] [Veritas Dei] -- [[Elizabeth Smith]] [Veritas Dei] -- [[Jonathan Storey]] [Veritas Dei] -- Tennessee Region 8 Florida Georgia '''Case brief Affirmative: Sam Little''' “Incentive” H Hover Quote Value: Progress: Improvement Criterion: Competition C1: Progress is the highest value. We all hope to make progress C2: Competition is the best way to make Progress in Business Businesses compete. If a business lacks it will fail. Competition within business give the consumers best results. When there are competitions within businesses the work is done faster. Dad is a plumber and his business does competition with employees work gets done faster C3: Competition leads to Progress in Sports Football: two teams compete in the super bowl many teams fight all year to get there but only two teams make it Teams become stronger when the compete with each other (trying to out do the other players) North Carolina [[Alan Apthorp]] [HDC, NC] - Affirmative - Value of Human Rights, Criterion of democracy. Negative - Value of improved standard of living, criterion of advancement. South Carolina '''John David Woolington '''[SWAP] - aff - it involves economics; value - improvement of the quality of life. '''Case brief: Ray Ma Negative case''' Value: General welfare: the well being of all people Criterion: Moral Means C1: competition alone is bad. Civil War was a competition it killed people and there was little to no cooperation. Great Britain ended the slave trade with out a war because of cooperation. C2: Cooperation recognizes Human Nature. Cooperation is inherent. “A hundred times every day I remind myself that my inner and outer life depend on the labors of other men, living and dead, and that I must exert myself in order to give in the same measure as I have received and am still receiving.” ~ Albert Einstein When families compete Mom and Dad argue and fight this is not good for the kid. C3: Internet providers (search engine) DARFA '''Case brief Affirmative: Isaac Seymour''' Deffs: Competition: Balance of Power system. Cooperation: Collective security Value: Self Actualization Criterion: Security C1: Security is found in competition. Maslow’s hierarchy of needs. C2: Cooperation leads to a false impression of security. TheTreaty of Versailles this Collective security system made people feel safe but started WW2. Russia and China worked together as communists… C3: Competition leads to lasting security. Concert of Vienna was Balance of Power system lead to longest time of peace. Need checks and balances. Region 9 Delaware Maryland Virginia Washington D.C. West Virginia Region 10 Connecticut Maine Massachusetts New Hampshire New Jersey New York Pennsylvania Rhode Island Vermont